Lost at Sea
by Trinaluv33
Summary: The gang from the Office goes on a seemingly simple cruise- that they may never return from. Please read and review! No coarse language, but some hurt! Read at own risk! lol just kidding it'll be a comedy:D
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is Trinaluv33, but please just call me Trina! You will probably never see me write a message like this at the beginning of my story EVER AGAIN. So savor it while I feel like doing it! (Yes, I just realized that was a bit inappropriate, but truly it was not my intention!) I will occasionally write at the end of the chapter, though. So please, give reviews if you liked it and want me to continue it! Now, please. Enjoy my Office fanfiction, made specially for all of you!**

"This'll be great fun!" Phyllis cried joyfully.

"Sounds kind of dangerous, Michael," Toby worried.

"Oh, just shut up, Toby! Stop runing all our fun!" Michael stared evilly at Toby.

"I don't know, Michael," Stanly said grumpily. "Floating around on a small, wooden bed doesn't sound like 'fun'."

"Please!" Michael scoffed. "It's a safari raft; everyone knows that!" A lot of arguments went up that none of them actually heard of it. "And besides, it's the safest way to travel in Africa!"

Angela sighed, annoyed. "We're not in Africa, Michael."

"Shut up, Angela! If Michael says we're going, WE'RE GOING!" Dwight shouted, trying hard to win favor points with the boss. Michael laughed nervously, embarrassed by Dwight's behavior.

"Okay, Dwight. Just calm down!" Michael chuckled nervously again. "Psh, what a wierdo."

"I'll have to pack my equipment-" Dwight rummaged through his desk, pulling out a huge overnight bag.

"Wh- what kind of equipment?" Andy wondered, alittle afraid of his co-worker.

"Oh, you know. Basic survival equipment: biscuits, water, pepperspray-"

"Pepperspray?" Jim asked critically. "On the water?"

"-Pepperspray, jacknife, gun, saw, etc. Nothin' much." Dwight said, with a carefree tone.

Jim shook his head disapprovingly. "Okay, first of all, you know you weren't supposed to have weapons in the office anymore-" Jim reminded him, backing away alittle.

"Oh, I know that!" Dwight responded, as if to say 'well, no duh sherlock!'. "I keep all my weapons in the trunk of my car."

Angela gasped, staring at him with unpronounced horror.

"What? You never know what could happen!"

"Hear me good, and hear me well. You are NOT aloud to bring any weapons, AT ALL, on this trip," Jim ordered, being the co-manager. "Did you hear me? None at all."

"Fine, but when the bears attack, there'll be no pepperspray to protect you this time." Dwight warned.

"Seriously Dwight? Bears, IN THE SEA?" Angela asked doubtfully.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Sea Bears!" Dwight exclaimed, clearly astonished.

"Whatever, there's no such thing."

"There will be when they attack you, AND YOU'LL HAVE NO PEPPERSPRAY!"Dwight shouted.

Jim rubbed his temples, Angela crossed her arms, and Kelly left to go flirt with Ryan. Just another typical day at the Office.

** So, what'd ya think? Please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review! Chapter 2 will be up soon if you liked chapter 1! **


	2. What Could Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office! hehe but I sooo wish I did, because Jim would be MINE! eh hem, sorry. Did I just say that out loud?**

**Thanks for Hurkydoesn'tknow and ethnica for the great reviews! (Don't worry Ethnica, it's not a Dwight/Jim slash, but I'm not saying I wouldn't like one like that! Not in a creepy way, though. Like a "Dwight saves Jim" kind of slash. But this isn't centered around Jim and Dwight, so have no fear!) **

**I hoped you liked Chapter 1! Sit back, relax, and prepare yourself for trouble with the Office gang!**

"This is going to be so fun!" Phyllis chimed.

"Shut up, moron. We might die of heat stroke out here, stupid girl," Dwight groaned, annoyed. They were walking to the docks- Toby had suggested they save gas by walking, which Michael tried with no gain to stop the disease he thinks is named Toby- and Michael sidled up beside Jim.

"Where's Pam? She's not coming?" Michael asked, looking around the group for Jim's wife.

"Of course not Michael! She's three months pregnant! Why would she go on a dangerous raft?" Jim asked him, tapping his foot in wait for an answer.

"Now wait just a moment! My resources tell me the Safari Raft is the safest thing next to the Titanic." Michael announced quite seriously.

Jim sighed tiredly. "Have you ever seen the movie Titanic?"

"No, but it sounds magnificent!" Michael exclaimed. Jim walked away, rubbing his temples. Michael ran after Jim. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Andy had his banjo around his neck, and he was strumming on it, attempting to seduce Angela-his fiance. "Please stop that Andy."

"Honey, I'm not playing the blues, so cheer up! How about a classic? _Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merr-_" Angela reached over and snapped one of the streams on Andy's banjo.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Accidents happen. It's no sweat, I wouldn't forget to bring extra strings!" Angela groaned, realizing what torture would await her on the raft.

When they finally arrived at the docks- Stanly, by that time, was huffing and puffing- Michael jumped joyfully onto the unsafe looking raft. "C'mon guys! It's perfectly safe!"

Slowly, one-by-one, the co-workers began filling onto the large raft. "Do we have a guide, or someone to steer the raft?" Toby asked, looking around nervously, but finding no attendant present.

Michael scoffed. "Of course not, Toby. I'm steering!" Arguments rose up throughout the raft.

"That's crazy talk, Michael!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Michael, you need a licence to steer a boat." Toby told him, in his nagging tone.

" Bla, bla, bla, NO! It can't be that hard." Much to the groups' disapproval, they set off with Michael steering the boat. What could possibly go wrong?

**Hmm, some trouble for our favorite Office gang? I guess you'll have to find out in Chapter 3! I know, I'm wicked! Please review!**


	3. Should've Brought The Pepper Spray

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office :(((((**

**On with the story! Read and Review!**

Sunny all day! No clouds or grey weather at all until next Friday. Or so the weather report had said. As soon as they were in the middle of the ocean, thunder struck!

"We-we should turn back Michael." Toby looked worried, and to tell the truth, so did everyone else, even Dwight!

"Michael, all wilderness men know never to go out into the sea in a thunder storm!" Dwight had on his usual "I'm stronger than all of you" look, but a twitch of fear shown in his eye.

"I know what I'm doing!"Michael assured. It wasn't very assuring... at all.

Angela looked out into the ocean, rubbing her temples. Andy was still playing his banjo, and it was driving her up the wall.

_"Rain, Rain, go away, don't come back another day." _

"Uh, I knew I should of chosen Dwight," Angela mumbled.

"What was that baby?" Andy asked, pausing in his banjo playing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Suddenly Phillis screamed.

"What's wrong, Phillis?" Jim asked, concerned.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-"

"It's not polite to shush, unless your selling drugs.." Creed trailed off, looking left and right with a seedy look in his eye.

"What was that Creed?" Stanly prodded.

"You saw nothing..."

"Whatever. I need a nap." Stanly groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Sh-sh-sh- SHARK!"

At least ten sharks were circling the small Safari Raft. Dwight scoffed and turned to Jim. "I told you I should've brought the pepper spray."


End file.
